


Bokuto's Lovely Valentines Day Gift

by SuperTwink202



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Pegging, Rimming, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, Woman on Top, dom reader, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTwink202/pseuds/SuperTwink202
Summary: You and Bokuto have a few days off during Valentines Day and decide to take advantage of that.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Bokuto's Lovely Valentines Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this early just because :) Hope you enjoy

You sniff the air cracking an eye open when you smell smoke mixed with pancakes. It takes you a second but once you realize the smoke smell you shoot up, BOKUTO, you get out of bed, ignoring clothes and rushing out to the kitchen. 

“Bokuto?” you walk around the corner seeing him cutting fruits, headphones over his head as he hums swinging his hips in a little dance. You sigh before chuckling and walking behind moving the frying pan from the stove, turning it off. You turn around looking at him just realizing that he’s wearing nothing but an apron. His hips swing smoothly probably with the beat of whatever song he’s listening to. You bite your lip eyeing his ass as he rolls his hips with his song again. You giggle before walking up behind him, making sure he isn’t about to cut anything and wrap your arms around him. Bokuto yelps and pulls off his headphones, leaning back into you when he realizes it’s you. 

“You scared the actual crap out of me” he chuckles, putting his hand over his heart. He turns around in your arms, looking you up and down, a dopey smile covering his face as he leans down to press a soft kiss to your lips.  
“Wellllll hey hey hey there gorgeous” he presses soft slow pecks to your lips, his arms wrapping around you.  
“Hey hey hey yourself haaaandsome” you smile against his lips. “Also your pancakes were burning nerd,” you chuckle glancing in the direction of the pan.  
“Wait I did?!” he looks at it his face dropping, a small pout on his face  
“I screwed everything up. I’m sorry Y/N” he sighs his grip on you loosened.  
“Hey look at me love” you cup his face forcing him to look at you. “You did not screw anything up Bo, and besides it’s okay anyway we can eat other stuff too” you smile softly.  
“But I wanted to surprise you for Valentine's Day, and try to cook for you since you always do that stuff for me.” he looks sad, his eyes slightly watering because he feels like he’s not good enough. 

“Bo look at me, love. Just knowing that you wanted to do that for me makes me so happy. I love you so much baby and I’m so lucky,” you watch his lips twitch into a small smile, his eyes locking with yours.  
“I love you too” he mumbles shyly.  
“You better nerd” you grin leaning forward kissing his nose, then both cheeks, his chin, and his forehead before kissing his lips. He giggles his smile widening and his cheeks flushing softly.

“You know you are the most adorable person I ever met. And the most handsome, kindest, funniest, most amazing man. I am so lucky to have you. Baby owl~” He grins at you while you throw compliments at him. You smile whispering the pet name in his ear as you scratch your nails softly against the back of his neck. He shivers his head leaning towards you as he flushes, his grip on you tightening.  
“How about we finish making breakfast together, love?”  
“I’d like that,” he says giddily 

*timeskip after you make breakfast because I'm lazy*

“Hey can you set the table while I put on some clothes?” you chuckle an idea popping into your head as you glance at him and his mostly naked body.  
“I gotchu babycakes” he flashes a grin and finger guns at you before moving to make the plates.

You walk to your room shutting the door and quickly putting your plan in motion. See you and Bokuto have talked about you *topping* topping but with his volleyball career and your career, free time is a bit hard to come by. So you decide since both of you have the next few days off you’re gonna take advantage of it, and with today being Valentine’s Day, the mood is already lingering in the air. 

You go into the closet pulling out a red easy to take off corset, lace panties, and thigh highs, quickly putting it on. Then you go into your chest of toys pulling out a vibrator, a strap on, and the strawberry flavored lube. You pull on a robe tying it up, effectively covering your outfit.

You grin hiding the items behind your back as you walk out. Bokuto's back is turned so you put the items in the set of drawers a few feet from the dining room table. 

You walk over grinning and hugging him from behind, “Hey baby” Bokuto jolts slightly before he chuckles. “You scared me asshole.” he turns around in your arms lightly pushing you back with his body as he tries to go to the table to set the food down. You get the hint and let go walking to the table. He sets the food down and sits across from you smiling. 

“How’d you sleep pumpkin?” he takes a strawberry between his lips as he looks at you.  
“I slept pretty great but I missed you when i woke up” you play pout at him, jutting your lower lip out at him.  
“Aww did you? Well I was trying to make you breakfast in bed but uhm you know how well that turned out” he glances towards the stove his voice slightly wavering.  
“Hey now, look at me” you reach across the small table, placing your palms on either side of his face turning him to look directly at you. “You did an amazing job darling, don’t be hard on yourself about the pancakes. Besides I had fun cooking with you” you smile reassuringly and he chuckles, his cheeks flushing slightly again.

“How is it you and Akaashi always know how to make me feel better?” you chuckle remembering the stories you heard from his old high school friends about him and Akaashi handling his mood swings. 

“I don’t know love, we just say the truth cause we want to see you smile. Now let’s eat doofus, we don’t want the food to go cold” you grin before moving your hands away and picking up a fork to grab some fruit.

Bokuto also picks up his fork when a devilish idea comes to mind and he smirks. You look up noticing him staring and he drops his fork on the ground. You raise a brow at him in confusion. Just as you plan to say something about it you catch on to his game and you chuckle softly. 

“My bad love I’ll get that~” his eyes glint with mischief as he slides slowly out of his chair and under the table. You chuckle softly before spreading your legs a little bit. You jump softly as his hands grasp your thighs under the robe and move them further apart. 

“Bokutooo” you sing-song looking down at him with an amused smile playing at your lips. He notices you’re wearing something silky underneath and licks his lips at the thought of what it could be. 

“Yes dear?” he says cheekily, his hands rubbing up your thighs just itching to take your robe off and see what’s underneath. 

“Whatcha up to doofus?” you tilt your head looking down at him.  
“Just getting ready to eat breakfast” he giggles cutely biting his lip as he stares up at you.  
“Oh yeah?” you laugh before reaching down and petting his hair.  
‘What about your food up here? It’s gonna get cold”  
“I think my real food is just gonna get wet” he chuckles before moving his hand up to open your robe. The second he sees the lacey fabric his hands freeze and he lets out a little excited sound. 

“Don’t tell me you planned this?”  
“Mmmm I don’t know why don’t you keep going and find out?” you quirk a brow and move your head signaling him to continue. He grins before quickly reaching up and untying then opening your robe.  
“Holy shit-” he mumbles, his eyes glazing over with lust as he scans your outfit, “You really did prepare for this didn’t you, fuuuck~” he licks his lips, looking up at you, his pupils blown.  
“I did darling just for you.” you smile brushing your fingers against his cheek.

He grins as he hooks his fingers into your panties and tugs them down your thighs. You lift your hips so they come off easily, spreading your legs a bit. He tugs them off his eyes flicking between your opening and your eyes, he leans forward a bit. 

“May I have my food now?” he asks his body wiggling excitedly at the thought.  
“Yes, sweetheart you can” you grin moving your legs over his shoulders. He bites his lip before grabbing your hips and shoving his face into your cunt. Your eyes widen slightly as you let out a sigh, your head leaning against the back of the chair. 

“Fuuuuck sweetheart feels so good.” you groan pushing your hips forward pressing his face further to you. He moans softly at the feeling of your walls around his tongue. You reach a hand down to tug his hair moving him closer. He leans up running his tongue over your clit sucking on it before dipping his tongue back between your folds. 

“Goddamn baby” you moan softly pulling harder on his hair as you grind yourself against his face. He keeps switching between licking and sucking every now and then. Slowly but surely you feel a warmth in your stomach as you tighten your legs around his head nearly smothering him. He moans in response, his movements quickening and his hands gripping your thighs tighter. 

“Close~” he leans up and sucks hard on your clit and your back arches off the chair as you release out a loud moan of his name. You whimper softly, legs trembling as your body melts back against the chair. You pull him back a small grin on your face.  
“Taste good baby owl?” you smirk as you pet his hair softly, he looks up at you some remnants of the recent events on his chin, his lips red and pouty

He nods quickly his tongue slipping out to lick up the last remaining juices on his face.’  
“How about I reward you since you’ve been such a good boy?” you smile your legs coming off on his shoulders as you lean forward a bit. 

“Can I get more?” he looks up at you with wide eyes a dopey smile painting his face. 

“Maybe later but I have other plans. Now be a good boy and get out from under the table and sit on it for me” you tap the spot right in front of you  
At some point, you moved the breakfast out of the way but kept the plate with strawberries, bananas, chocolate fondue, and a bottle of whip cream in reach  
“Yes mistress” he gets out and gets on  
You stand up between his thighs  
“lay down for me baby” you rub up his thighs slowly  
Bokuto lays down and he’s a bit nervous. He bites his lip and twiddles his thumbs. 

Bokuto is still just wearing that adorable apron. 

“Arch your back baby” As he does you slowly rub up his body wrapping around his back and untie his apron. As you untie it and pull it off you lean up and lick and kiss from his jaw down his chest stopping to focus on his nips licking and tugging on them with your teeth. 

His back is arching, him panting and whimpering, quiet moans leaving his mouth now & then  
You had stuck a pill in his drink that spikes up his sensitivity and makes him even needier than he already is. The pill idea was talked about thoroughly and you guys agreed to do it without the other one knowing as a little surprise.

“I see you’re extra sensitive today baby owl hmm I wonder why,” you say it your voice sounding teasing at the last part.  
Bokutos growing a bit more nervous and confused as to why he’s so sensitive. 

“Hm I see the pill is kicking in” you grin against his nip biting it  
He whines before his eyes widening “W-what pill mistress?”  
“The one that heightens your nerves so everything feels 10x as good” you smirk at him as you pinch both of his nips watching his eyes roll a bit a broken whimper leaving his lips  
“W-when did you-?” Just as he starts asking, you take him in your mouth completely due to having no gag reflex. He cuts himself off with a loud whine his legs tensing and lifting off the ground and table. You make sure his dick is covered in saliva and pull off with a popping sound. You lick his tip a couple of times before wrapping your hand in its place

You jerk him off quickly not even starting slow but you make sure not to grip too tight  
He starts to get close “Mistress-fuck- g-gonna c-Um” You speed up your strokes even faster as you watch his thighs start to tremble.  
Just as you bring him right to the edge you pull your hand away. “M-mistress?” he whines as his body twitches due to being pulled so close to the edge. He whimpers and his body starts to relax as the knot in his stomach eases. 

You chuckle lowkey sadistically and lean down placing a teasing but long lick to his tip. His body jolts and he moans his toes curling at the sudden feeling.  
You pull away again and smile watching as he pants and slowly comes back from the edge.  
“Hmm I think I might just be done”  
“What?” he shoots his head up watching you walk away. Just as he is about to get up he sees you stop at a drawer in the dining room.  
“Mistress?”  
“Just grabbing some things, love.”  
Bokuto gets up to see what you’re doing but just as he takes a step in your direction you swiftly turn to hold the items in one hand and use your other to press him back into the table. 

“Where do you think you’re going baby owl? I never said we were done. I said I might be” you smile smugly as you look him up and down.  
Bokuto inhales sharply, his heart skipping a beat. You set the toys to the side and grip his thighs lifting him up onto the table. You trace your finger from his knee up his thighs in between his legs. You lean him back just enough to expose his hole, wrapping his thighs around your waist and you lightly run your fingers over his opening. It flutters under your finger and you take your lip in between your teeth at the sight. 

“M-mistress what are you doing?” he looks nervous, his face flushing at the feeling of your finger in such an intimate area.  
“Hmm you have a nice hole darling, Have you ever played with it?” you look at him curiously as you apply more pressure.  
He shakes his head and you slightly dip the tip of your finger in as you lean a little closer.  
“How would you feel if mistress showed you how good it feels to be played with” you smile softly, biting your lip as you wait for his answer.  
“I’m not sure. Will-will it hurt?” he looks nervous but inside he’s also aroused at the thought of you exploring that part of him.  
“It only hurts at first but once we get past the initial intrusion you’ll feel nothing but pleasure. And I'll go slow for you, love. Let me take care of you and make you feel good in a whole new way” you smile, lifting your hand to the side of his face softly stroking his cheek. 

“Okay then mistress I trust you” he blushes, smiling as he leans into your hand.  
You pull your hand slowly from his cheek reaching slightly behind him grabbing the medium-sized bottle of strawberry lube and pulling your other hand away to put the lube on your fingers.

You move your hand back down to his hole rubbing at the pucker. You lean in and press a soft kiss to his lips, your other hand giving his thigh a reassuring squeeze as you push your finger in. He tenses slightly and you pull away.

“Baby owl it feels better and is easier if you relax. I know it’s uncomfortable right now but it’ll feel good soon.” You wiggle your finger around, pressing against his walls. He relaxes and starts panting when you move it around. You press closer to him as you lean him back a bit for more space to move your hand. You pull your finger out and thrust it back in, increasing your pace to loosen him up, changing angles whenever you thrust in. You pull your finger out and slide back in with two, kissing around his face to comfort him. He whimpers clenching slightly, remembering your words from before and relaxing again, giggling softly when you kiss his nose. 

“You’re doing so good for me baby owl, you feel super nice~” you smirk leaning down, nipping at his neck, as you start to pump both fingers in and out.  
“You think you can handle another finger baby boy?” you mumble against his neck leaning back to see his face. Bokuto’s now panting, whimpering when you thrust in rubbing against his walls.  
Bokuto nods his head rapidly, pushing his hips back in time with your thrusts. 

“Y-yes mistress please” he whimpers out. On your next thrust, you push in slower with 3 fingers now, deciding it’s time to really search for his sweet spot. You stop thrusting, keeping your fingers inside you start curling your fingers, twisting every so often searching for the spot that’ll make him shake. Suddenly, Bokuto jolts as he releases a loud moan, his head thrown back in the process. His hole tightens around your fingers as he presses back into your fingers. 

“O-oh fuck mistress there, please, please” he whines. You grin leaning down to his ear you whisper “Found it~” You watch as his face somehow grows even redder and a bead of sweat falls from his forehead. You start thrusting your fingers against his sweet spot rapidly. You lean down and lick and nip at one of his nips. He arches his chest towards your mouth as he moans obscenely his hips bucking more erratically into your hand. 

“F-uuu-ck ‘m gonna cum soon”  
“Should I let you baby owl? Do you deserve to cum?”  
Bokuto nods his head, his toes curling as you thrust faster.  
“I don’t know baby owl maybe if you beg I’ll let you” you grin, slowing your fingers down.  
“P-please mistress please, I wanna cum so bad, p-pleeeease” He whines his thighs starting to tremble. 

“There’s my good baby owl.” you kiss his cheek before leaning down taking his nipple back into your mouth. You start thrusting your fingers even faster than before, your other hand reaching over gripping his dick and stroking in time with your thrusts.

His back arches his entire body shaking now as his moans come out more often and in higher volume than before. A bit of drool slides down his face as his eyes roll back and his thighs lift slightly off the dining room table. You bite your lip as you watch his face morph into pure pleasure as you love on his most sensitive parts. One final thrust into his sweet spot and twisting stroke as you lean down and whisper in his ear. “Cum for mistress~” is what throws him over the edge. 

He arches the farthest you’ve seen his thighs curl around your waist as he reaches a hand up to pull his own hair. A loud pleasure filled scream leaves his lips as he shoots out ropes of cum over your hand and onto his chest. He pants heavily whimpers leaving his mouth as you slowly stroke him through his orgasm. His mind is in pure fog as he relaxes slightly. He moves his hand to the back of your neck pulling you in for a sloppy but passionate kiss. As you make out you rub his very shaky thighs, digging your nails in ever so slightly.

He pulls away panting, “T-that was sooo mmm good” he pants his words slightly slurring as he presses his forehead to yours. “I’m glad you liked that because we’re just getting started my precious birdie,” you smirk as his eyes widen slightly. He smiles softly before smashing his lips to yours. 

You kiss back deciding to give him a second to recover before immediately stimulating him again. As you wait you rub your hands up his thighs and slip your tongue into his mouth. Your tongues slide against each other and after a few minutes, you pull back, pecking him on the lips one more time before nipping down his neck leaving an array of hickeys. He whimpers softly as you nip down his chest and to his inner thighs.

“Stand up and turn over for me darling.” you have a devious look on your face and his eyebrows furrow in confusion as to why you want him to turn around but he listens anyway. You smile leaning against his back over him, “Good boy~ now trust me I think you’ll love this next part” his lips part in a breathy sigh as you run your hands over his back before you drop to your knees behind him. He turns his head to look at you in confusion before his head drops and a soft moan is yanked from his lips. You breathe another puff of air against his hole before leaning forward and licking a strip over his hole. 

Luckily you know how important hygiene is to him so you’re not too worried about his cleanliness down there. You smirk before moving closer, dipping your tongue into his loosened hole as your hands spread his ass some more, cause goddamn this man has cake. You chuckle a bit at your thoughts before straight-up tongue fucking him. 

“FuCk mistress” he whines pushing his ass back against your face. His fingers are clawing at the table as his back arches. You dip your tongue in and out a few minutes longer alternating between fast jabs and slow strokes before getting an idea. His legs are trembling in your grasp and you realize he’s probably close. 

As if reading your thoughts he whines before moaning out, “Mistress- I-I’m so close please.” You mentally smirk as you test out your theory. You grip his ass harder and suck and get way more of a reaction than you expected. Bokuto's back arches off the table, a loud shriek leaves his lips as he cums untouched all over the floor. You thrust a couple more times helping him down from his high before pulling back. 

You quickly stand up making sure your little owl can still stand, you turn him around again lifting him up on the table. “You still with me angel?” you rub a hand over his cheek as his slightly teary eyes meet yours. He has a dopey smile on his face as he softly pants, “Y-yes mistress, I’m goood~”. His words are slightly slurred as he leans into you a bit. “Do you wanna continue sweetheart and have me use the strap or are you done for the day?” you smile reassuringly at him showing that he can stop now or continue and you’re okay with either. 

“I w-wanna continue mistress, I want you to fuck my brains out till I cry.” for such dirty words he sure does say it like an angel. You smile a hand reaching up to pet his cheek, “Oh baby owl you have no idea what you have just signed up for.” you smirk as he swallows harshly. You reach over grabbing the strap quickly pulling it on making sure nothings loose so you can go as hard as you want without the risk of it coming off. 

“Now sweetheart how do you wanna do this?” you ask, deciding since it’s his first time you want to make him as comfortable as possible. You quirk a brow as he hops down from the table and turns around. He bends over pressing his ass against the strap as he looks back with a sultry look on his face. 

“Rail me mistress.” he bites his lip as he grinds back again.

“Be careful what you wish for darling, I might just destroy you” you smirk as you lube up the toy pressing in slowly. He whimpers at the intrusion wiggling his hips to adjust to the stretch faster. 

“How you feeling love?” you ask as soon as you bottom out. He whimpers wiggling his hips,” Feelsss good” he slurs out softly. 

You grin pushing forward a bit more before leaning over him, “Just wait it’s going to get even better baby owl” you wait a couple of seconds before pulling almost completely out and quickly slamming back in, grinding your hips forward to strike deeper. He immediately responds with a loud moan as his back arches.

“F-FUck Mistress” his hips push back against yours as you start thrusting in and out of him. You grin as he starts to only respond with loud whines and moans along with the occasional whimper or gasp. 

On a particularly harsh and deep thrust he immediately cries out, “Fuck me mistress fuck me please! Please wreck me till I can't w-walk. I'll be your good boy please i promise” you groan feeling your core throb at the sounds. 

“You have been good, haven't you? I guess I'll reward you for doing so,” you smirk as you pick up the pace and fuck him harder. You're basically railing him at this point, the pace amazingly fast, the sounds of skin on skin echoing throughout the room. 

He's non-stop moaning at this point, his back arched and his ass stuck out. His hips are pushing back in time with your thrusts. You notice his legs trembling and his fingers scratching the table meaning he’s getting close. You pull out and flip him and change angles. The immediate response is godly. He releases a loud scream, his hips bucking forwards as you repeatedly abuse his prostate.

“FUCK Y/N M-MISTRESS.” he whines prettily as you grip his shoulder lifting his right leg and pressing it down towards his chest. God does he look amazing, eyes rolled back, drool dripping down his chin, tears slipping down his face as his tongue slightly hangs out. He's like a piece of art. 

“Gonna cum for me? Gonna be a good boy and cum for your mistress?" you smirk digging your nails into his shoulder and thigh. 

“Yes, yes, yes~ gonna cum, gonna cum for you mistress- fuck. Can I cum, pleeeease, pretty please?” he whines his toes curling as he reaches a hand up to hold onto you. 

“You've been such a good boy darling cum for me baby” you reach down stroking his cock as you thrust as hard as you can. His back arches as cum shoots up his chest, his legs wrapping around you, pulling you into him. 

“Y/N!” he gasps breathy whimpers coming out in between. 

You smile stroking his cheek and wiping any leftover tears still slipping down his face. “You feeling okay, beautiful?" 

“Mmmm I feel amaziiing” he giggles softly a dopey smile on his face as he leans into your hand. You go to pull out but immediately his legs wrap around your waist pulling you back as he makes a noise in discontent at your moving. 

“Baby owl?" 

“C-can you stay… inside please” he's blushing furiously his hands reaching up to hide his face. You smile softly reaching down pulling his hands from his face. 

“You don't have to hide sweetheart and yes I can stay in but I'm gonna pick you up and take you to our room now love okay?” you smile pushing your fingers through his hair. 

“Okay,” he grins as you wrap your arms around his waist lifting him into your arms being careful you don't pull out completely. He wraps his arms around your neck and legs around your hips like a koala bear, his cheek pressed against yours. 

You walk to your bedroom having to shift him a bit because while you can carry him it'll always be a little bit difficult. You close the door and walk to the bed sitting down on it as you look up at him. 

He's blushing avoiding eye contact which confuses you but when he shifts his hips you feel his hard-on pressing against your stomach. Apparently when you walked while in him you got him hard again. 

“Baby owl did me walking, while still in you get you hard again?” you ask a little teasing tone slipping into your voice. 

His flush travels down his neck and chest as he nods. You're about to say something when he shifts again and this time grinds down onto the toy. 

He moans and does it again harder, his back arching. “Babyyy” you smile kissing his nose as he presses his forehead to yours. He whimpers softly continuing his slow grinding motions as he opens his eyes to look at you. His face is red, lips swollen and eyes glazed over and half-lidded as he grinds his hips harder against yours. 

“Y/nnnn~” he breathes out his eyes fluttering on a particularly deep thrust. You put both hands on his hips and grind up at the same pace as him so you reach deeper places inside of him. 

“I love you Bokuto” you hold eye contact with him showing all the love and adoration you have for him through your eyes. He shows just the same amount of love back as he grinds down, only soft noises leaving him as he cups your face. He kisses you passionately as the movements continue only speeding up a little. You know that because he's already came 3 times it won't take him too long to get close again. 

“I-I love you too Y/n so much,” he whimpers out before Eskimo kissing you, a soft smile on his face. 

“You're beautiful Bo,” you say as you stroke his cheek grinding up at a different angle. His back arches and a louder moan leaves his lips, his eyes shutting as he grinds back down again. 

“Oh god, Y/n I-” he cuts himself off with another moan as he leans forward pressing himself against you as much as possible, his ass stuck out and back arched while he tries to get closer to you. 

“Are you close gorgeous?" you rub a hand up his thigh as your other arm wraps around his waist while you lean your head into his neck, open-mouth kissing it. 

“Y-yes so close” he whines softly, moving a little bit faster and grinding down harder. 

“Cum for me my love~” you whisper into his ear, the hand rubbing his thigh reaching in between, and stroking him. His back arches as he finishes against both your stomachs with a breathy moan, soft pants leaving his lips against your cheek. You stroke him through it before pulling your hand away. 

“Do you want me to pull out love?” you stroke his hair as you wait for his reply. 

“Yes please,” he mumbles against your face. 

“Okay love” you slowly pull out and stand up laying him down on the bed. You quickly undo the strap setting it off to the side. You grab a rag and wet it with warm water before going back into the room and wiping him down carefully so you don't stimulate him and then wipe yourself down. He makes grabby hands at you so you toss the rag into the hamper before climbing into bed with him. 

He flips so both of you are facing each other as he shuffles a bit to bury his face into your neck, his arms wrapping around you. You chuckles softly petting his hair as you pull him into you some more. 

“Happy Valentine's Day my love” you whisper as you kiss his head. 

He mumbles out a Happy Valentine's Day against your neck. “I love you Y/n thank you for today" he nuzzles into your neck. 

“I love you too angel” you sigh contentedly before both of your breathing evens out and you sleep most of the day wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
